The Thoughts That Remain
by zukosfire7
Summary: Cloud Strife has been going through a hard time lately. He has been having thoughs and or visions from his past and soon to be future. When battles ensue will they be for his sake or someone elses...some Tifa X Cloud.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Its my First Fic! So please be nice, no flamers. wags finger Although constructive criticism is welcome! So anyway, yeah I'm a major fan of FFVII, hence the story I am writing, lol!**

**So shall we continue…?**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own FFVII or anything of that sort. Not even with all the begging and puppy-dog eyes I did! I know! The puppy-dog eyes usually always get them, but unfortunately not this time… shakes fist at sky **

**Inspired by: Sora's Kairi! (I Luv ya Babe!) **

**The Thoughts That Remain**

"We're friends…right?"

"Shall I give you despair?"

"…mother…"

"…the calamity…Jenova…"

"…geostigma…"

"CLOUD!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud woke up with a start, words still ringing in his head. He could hear a faint whisper in the back of his mind. He could barely make it out, the six last words of Sephiroth, "I will…never be a memory." He couldn't help but wonder if the words he had spoken were true. Something deep inside told him that his battle was not quite over yet.

'Maybe a drive will clear my head of useless, unwelcome thoughts.' Getting up from his bed he pulled on his outfit -- since pajamas are no things to go driving in -- and headed out the door. Once outside he took a deep inhale of the moist morning air. The fresh air encircled him as if some spiritual being were standing beside his body. Not thinking much about it, Cloud hopped on his fenrir and sped off in no particular direction.

After some time of twists and turns he ended up at his sword…the place where his dear friend was buried.

"Why? Why would I end up here?" he said quietly to no one. He kneeled down and touched the ground softly with one hand, reminiscing about the past. 'didn't I come here to clear my mind? Instead, it's just making think even more.' Suddenly more thoughts and images rushed to his head, some of which he did not want to relive. He couldn't stop them. They were like some horror movie that did not end, and that kept you grimacing at every glance of blood you saw. The distance sound of a gun shot and a piercing scream could be heard far off in his memories. Pain coerced through his body sending him into an unconscious state.

**Yay! First ever cliffy!!! He he, I R EVIL! **Insert evil laugh here

**Hang in there, I'll update sooner or later….**

**Plz, R&R, they are my strength!!**

3ZF7 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Well you guys didn't have to wait to long for the next chappy, did you? Lol, seeing as how I write most of my fan fiction at school, it shouldn't take me that long to keep updating this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, If I did, well…I'll leave that to your imagination, lol!**

**Oh, and just so no one gets confused (like I do sometimes)…**

"**talking"**

'**thinking'**

**On with Chapter 2...**

**The Thoughts That Remain**

'Where am I?' Cloud thought. Slowly he tried to open his eyes only to be blinded by the light of the sun shining into a white room. The next thing he could think of trying to do was to sit up. He was met with a searing pain shooting up his and arm and meeting the still healing flesh of the wound on his right shoulder. The place where Sephiroth's sword pierced his skin.

"Hold on there partner. You're not ready to get up yet." Cloud tried once more to open his eyes, this time he did it successfully. He was met with the greenish-blue eyes and smirking face of Reno.

"It seems that you've taken a nasty spill. You're lucky Rude and I found you when we did. You would've been a goner." Reno stated with an air of achievement to it. Knowing that he, Reno, saved the life of an Ex-SOLDIER.

"Do you remember what happened?" asked Rude who was standing behind Reno with a stolid expression.

"Well…" He thought back, it was fuzzy…just a blur to him.

"All I can remember is pain…" He looked down at the hard bed that he lay on and slowly rolled his eyes to a bandage that was neatly wrapped around his bicep.

"What happened to me?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ring, ring, rin…_

"Hello, Strife Deliver…"

"Tifa?"

"Yes, what is it Reno?"

"It's about Cloud…he's been shot…the doctor needs to talk to you."

_Silence_

"Tifa?"

"I'll be there in a minute."

_Hang up._

Tifa's mind was racing. 'This is not supposed to happen. Who could've shot him? I hope he's alright…' Her mind rambled on and on as she headed for the Shinra infirmary. Once there she ran up the rusty stair case and opened the door slowly to not disturb Cloud if he were sleeping. He wasn't.

"Cloud!" She ran to his side and gave him a tight hug, careful not to touch his wound.

"Are you okay!?" Tifa questioned looking at the bandage.

"I'm fine, I've had worse." He half-smiled to confirm that his statement was true. He hated to see worry on her face, especially when that worry was caused by him. She smiled back, some what relieved.

"Ms. Lockheart? May I take a moment of your time?" asked the doctor who was standing near the frame of the door that lead to his office.

"Of course. I'll be right back Cloud." Cloud nodded his response as Tifa fallowed the doctor into his office. He began to explain.

"I have some issues concerning Cloud's wound. It seems that he has gotten shot in his right bicep. That much we know for sure. The strange part is that we have found an entry point but there was never an exit. So normally the bullet would still be lodged in his arm. His arm has all the damage that a bullet should create but there is no trace of the bullet anywhere. Not in his arm…and not at the place we found him. He was never hit by a bullet…"

**OOOOooooOOoo…I wonder what could've caused such a wound??? Oh yeah, that's right, I know everything that happens. And soon enough you will too !! **

**That is if you keep on R&R ing...sry for being so short...**

**Luv, ZF7 **


End file.
